


Lumos

by PontiusHermes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Actors, Always, Death, Gen, Grief, Hurt No Comfort, I'm a few months late but oh well, Inspired by Real Events, Post-War, Real Life, Sad, Short, Tribute, What comfort could there be?, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My tribute to Alan Rickman.<br/>RIP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lumos

A few witches and wizards raised their wands in memory of Severus Snape. A few, but only a few.

In contrast, many hundreds of magic-loving muggles raised their wands in memory of the same man. Many, oh, very many. He was never only Severus Snape.

**Author's Note:**

> RIP Alan Rickman.  
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Pontius


End file.
